


Nothing worth having comes without some sort of fight

by Fandom_Menace



Category: The Owl House, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/F, Fluff, Meet the Parents: Yikes Edition, More fluff than angst, abuse tw, painting nails, siblings who help out with crushes and trauma stick together, study session, tw abuse, tw parental abuse, varsity jackets are It™️, yikes parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Menace/pseuds/Fandom_Menace
Summary: Amity invites Luz over to her house for a study session/to hang out.Two problems: Amity cannot stop blushing for the life of her and her parents can never know Luz was there...You see where this is going?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 89
Kudos: 900





	1. Let My Love Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Overall title comes from the song “Lovers in a Dangerous Time” by Barenaked Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gestures to title* so... yeah xD

Amity nearly knocks over the pile of books she has been carefully aligning and realigning on her desk for the past five minutes when the doorbell rings. Emira’s and Edric’s heads appear in her doorway, impish grins on both of their faces.

“So, Mittens, are you going to get it or do you need one of us to let your crush in?” Edric inquires, fingers toying with the doorframe. Emira proceeds to make a show of walking towards the stairway which leads to the entryway. 

Amity bristles, praying the heat she feels blooming on her face isn’t visible, and storms past the teasing twins. Before she can head down the stairs, Emira grabs her gently but firmly by the shoulder. “What!?” Amity snaps.

“Just... be sure to get her out of here before Mother and Father arrive home, okay?” 

A small pinprick of fear pierces Amity’s heart at the thought of what would happen if their parents found out she had become friends with a human (to say nothing of having a crush on her) and she softens. Amity nods and goes to answer the door. She swings open one of the wooden monstrosities specifically magicked to ensure the behemoths move effortlessly and smiles at the sight of her guest.

Luz stands on her porch rocking back and forth on her feet while twisting the straps of her saddlebag and taking in the grand house (mansion... it’s a mansion; they are Blights after all). When she notices the door has opened, Luz stops rocking and grins. “Hi Amity! Your home looks...”

“Enormous? Obscene? Over the top?” Amity supplies.

“I mean, it’s big for sure, but I was going to say it actually looks kind of like how I imagined Hecate’s lair in the Mighty Mountains would be like.”

“Oh.” Amity blinks. “Would you like to come in?”

“Sure!” Luz steps forward to cross the threshold, but inexplicably slams into some sort of force field. The human rubs her nose. “Ow.”

“Luz! Oh my gods. I’m so sorry!”

Luz waves her off. “S’okay. Any reason it did that?”

“Um,” Amity bites her lip, “actually yes. It’s the house security system. I totally forgot it was active. Can you wait a moment?”

“Yeah, no problem! Go do whatcha gotta do,” Luz fingerguns.

“Pfft,” Amity chuckles. “I’ll be right back.” 

The young witch walks out of view of the doorway before sprinting up the stairs. “Edric! Emira!” she calls out. 

Edric pops out of his room. “What’s up, Mittens?”

“Did you know Mother and Father left the shield up?” Amity gasps out.

Emira peers out from her own doorway. “Well, yeah? They don’t want anything dangerous coming into the house while they’re not around.”

“Correction: they don’t want anything that isn’t a witch getting into the house,” Amity explains. Realization dawns on both Edric’s and Emira’s faces. “Is there any way the two of you could take it down for just long enough to get Luz in the house without them being alerted?”

The twins take a moment to consider. “I think so. Luz will need to press gently against the force field,” Emira concludes.

“And you’ll need to push her past the threshold from the porch,” Edric adds with the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Amity flushes slightly. “Okay. Let’s go then,” Amity hurries out and heads back downstairs, not waiting to see if the twins will follow. “Luz, I’m back. We have a pla- what are you doing?”

Luz freezes from her place near the top of a tree in Amity’s front yard. She hangs upside down from a branch, leaves sticking out from her hair, her free hand stretching towards a small cat-like creature with one eye and something in its mouth.

Unfortunately for Luz, the branch supporting her has reached its breaking point... literally. Amity rushes forward, summoning the hand of a large abomination to soften her landing. The hand serves its purpose, however, Luz then proceeds to bounce of it and onto Amity. The two become a tangle of limbs before finally managing to separate. 

Amity sits up with a groan and rubs her head before her eyes lock onto Luz. “Luz! Are you okay?!” 

Luz sits up with far more energy than someone who recently fell out of a tree should. “Got it!” she shouts gleefully, gripping something tightly in her hand.

“Got what?” Amity prompts.

Luz brings her fist to her chest with surprising speed. “Nothing!” she declares before unceremoniously shoving the object deep within the recesses of her bag.

Amity raises her eyebrow. “Okay...”

“Hey!”

The two girls look to the doorway.

“Are you two done yet?” Edric calls out. Emira is leaning against the doorframe smirking beside him.

Amity can feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but deliberately ignores it as she rises to her feet and helps Luz to hers. Before she can release Luz’s hand like she had planned, Luz inexplicably readjusts her grip and keeps hold as they walk to the door. 

Thankfully, albeit suspiciously, the twins say nothing about the gesture when they reach the doorway. Amity catches a glimpse of the red sun in the window, although it shouldn’t be so low in the sky yet- oh. Her face only becomes redder at the realization that she isn’t seeing the sun.

“Alrighty, Luz.” Edric rubs his hands together. “Here’s the plan: you are going to push against the barrier as much as you can while Emira and I lower the spell.”

“Be ready to move, okay?” Emira notes as she readies herself to perform the necessary spell.

“Sounds good!” Luz releases her hold on Amity’s hand and steadies herself against the invisible obstacle.

“Also, Amity is going to give you a push,” Edric chimes in at the last second.

“Wait, wh-”

The twins twirl their fingers, signature bluish light forming a circle in the air, and lights spark in the doorway. Amity shoves Luz through as Luz pushes off the ground with her feet. She makes it through just as the lights fizzle out and the barrier returns. Before the polished stone floor can be the first to congratulate Luz on the successful group effort, Amity grabs hold of her backpack and prevents the human from face-planting. 

“-aaaAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

“Luz, you can stop yelling,” Amity reports.

“Huh? Oh.” Luz stands up properly and Amity lets go of her backpack.

“Oh good! We got all of her!” Edric declares proudly.

“Wait what?!” Amity exclaims, whirling on her brother.

“Oops.” Edric rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Idiot,” Emira rolls her eyes at her brother before addressing Amity. “It’s fine, Mittens. We knew we could do the spell and we made sure you were there to ensure Luz made it all the way through. Everything worked out in the end.”

An abomination’s hand similar to the one which had attempted to catch Luz but larger in size erupts from the wall, grabs the twins, and extends until it takes the siblings several rooms away then disappears.

“Remember,” Edric calls out.

“Door open!” Emira finishes.

“YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE!” Amity shouts to the other side of the house. “Ugh.”

Amity turns to find Luz standing awkwardly patting her hands rhythmically on the sides of her legs, once again gently rocking back and forth on the pads of her feet.

“So...” Luz begins. “Is that standard? I don’t have any siblings.”

Amity blushes, embarrassed. “I don’t know whether it’s normal for other families, but it’s normal for us.” She pauses for a moment, hand raising hesitantly, before she places it back by her side. “I’m sorry you were almost dismembered. I didn’t know.”

Luz smiles warmly. “Hey, no worries! Like Emira said, everything worked out in the end. Plus, what’s more fun then a little bit of danger.” The last word is emphasized by Luz waggling her eyebrows and Amity can’t help but laugh at the silliness.

“Does this mean you’re prepared to do it again when it’s time to leave?” Amity asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Hell yeah!” Luz exclaims enthusiastically. Then, as an afterthought, she cups her hand to her mouth and adds in a whisper, “But please make sure I keep all of my body parts intact.”

Amity chuckled bemusedly. “I’ll do my best.”


	2. I Feel So Brain Dead Next To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter gave ME chills...  
> Enjoyyyyyyyy!
> 
> Chapter title: “Bugbear” by Chloe Moriondo
> 
> [Shout out to user tlok_is_bad for teaching me how to italicize via the comment section]
> 
> Note: this chapter has a singular cuss word

“Whoaaaaa. This is your room?” Luz gasps out in amazement whilst Amity leans against the doorframe, taking in the other girl’s awe at the large space with a gentle smile. “Oh my Azura is this baby you!”

Amity straightens up with a squeak and rushes over to where Luz has zeroed in on a picture frame resting on her dresser. The photo depicts Amity at age 3 playing with a puddle of abomination goo, her hands and clothing absolutely covered much like Luz’s had been when she had pretended to be an abomination to help Willow. The young witch snatches the picture frame and shoves it face down in a drawer, but the damage is already done.

“You were so cuteeeeee,” Luz gushes. “The abomination track really is the right place for you.”

Amity tries to maintain her composure, but she can feel the blush burning on her cheeks. “Yes, ahem. Now, what would you like to work on first?”

“Any chance we could flip through some photo albums?” Luz gazes at her with pleading eyes and a hopeful smile. They’re almost enough to break her. _Almost_. Thankfully, some part of Amity’s brain is still functioning like it’s supposed to, surprising as that may be.

“Absolutely not,” the witch firmly declines and turns away from the human to walk towards her desk (conveniently also hiding her deepening blush). “So,” she starts as she rustles through some papers aimlessly, “what should we work on first?”

Amity hears a soft thump and looks over to find Luz sitting unceremoniously on the floor rifling through her bag. A ray of sunlight shines in through the window and streaks across her hair, setting the tips ablaze with reds and golds. It catches Amity by surprise and she loses all the breath in her lungs. She knows it’s a cliché, but that’s what Luz does to her. Around the human, she becomes butterflies and heart flips and clouds meant for walking on.

“Um... Amity?” 

Amity blinks and realizes she may or may not have entirely spaced out. “Yes?” 

Luz raises her history book awkwardly. “Is this okay or...?”

Amity nods her head with unnecessary enthusiasm. “Of course! Let me grab my notes.” She grabs her history binder and sits primly on the floor a foot or so away from Luz. Unexpectedly, she feels a warmth at her shoulder and knee.

“You were too far away,” Luz says simply when Amity shoots her a questioning look. “As long as that’s okay?”

Amity ignores the heat rising on her neck and nods. “Where would you like to start?”

“Well, the Pixie Dust taxes are kind of confusing so there would be good.”

They stay studying like that for a good while, Amity answering Luz’s questions while fighting to keep her composure and Luz, blissfully ignorant of her internal struggle, eagerly taking in the knowledge of their magical world. However, when Amity finally becomes used to the close proximity, Luz once again sends her mind crashing.

For Luz, the action is thoughtless. To Amity’s fragile, gay heart, Luz leaning over and resting her head on Amity’s shoulder while analyzing whether the formation of different covens was actually beneficial is the be-all and end-all to its existence.

“I’m not going to live to Monday,” Amity breathes.

“Huh?” Luz tilts her head up, bringing her face even closer to Amity’s. “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you were hungry,” Amity laughs out nervously, almost in hysterics. “I’m hungry. I’ll go get us some snacks.”

“Oh okay,” Luz accepts with confusion, and lifts her head to allow Amity to leave.

“I’ll be back quicker than the flap of a griffin’s wings.”

Amity does not run down the stairs and across the house to the kitchen. At best, it’s a speed walk. She does, however, place her face in the cooling cupboard to ensure her blood doesn’t succeed in completely melting her brain. When she’s at least 90% sure her body is done self-destructing, she removes her face and turns around to find the twins watching her, amusement playing on both of their lips.

“You alright there, Mittens?” Edric asks, a light tease in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Amity answers too quickly.

Emira walks over and wraps an arm around Amity’s shoulders. “Aw, come on, Mittens. You can tell us.”

Amity shrugs off the arm and stalks over to the pantry. “There’s nothing to tell. Studying with Luz is just a lot more tactile than I expected.”

The silence while she grabs a box of crackers and a bag of dried apple slices is deafening. Amity turns around with a huff and glares at the twins. “Out with it.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Edric replies flippantly.

“Maybe Luz is cold,” Emira offers, all innocence.

“Cold,” Amity deadpans.

“Yeah, Mittens,” Edric strolls over and ruffles Amity’s hair, much to her displeasure. “You do keep it pretty chill in that mini ice palace of yours.”

Amity slaps his hand away. “It is _not_ that cold... is it?”

Emira grabs Edric and starts pulling him out of the room. “If it’s chilly for us, imagine what it must be like for a human. Maybe offer her one of your jackets to wear!”

“Wait, Em- anddd they’re gone.” Amity sighs. The twins most likely have an ulterior motive, she thinks, but that doesn’t negate that they may have a point.

When she gets back to her room, a laugh bubbles out at the sight of Luz attempting to build what appears to be a mini fortress using only their study materials. “I’m back.”

Luz startles and knocks over her surprisingly successful—if only briefly—architectural endeavor. “Welcome back!” Luz greets with a grin, cheeks slightly flushed.

Amity mentally facepalms. “So you _are_ cold.”

“What?”

Amity sets the snacks she brought from the kitchen on her dresser and opens her closet. “Ed and Em said I keep my room colder than most people,” Amity explains while pushing aside hangers. “I didn’t fully believe them, but your cheeks are a bit red. That’s why you wanted to be so close to me earlier, right?” Amity pauses her search and glances back at Luz.

“Uhhh,” Luz responds intelligently.

Amity returns to her task. “It’s okay. I just wish you had told me sooner.” She grabs the first proper jacket she finds and walks over to Luz, jacket outstretched. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Luz takes the jacket and it’s only until after the human has tugged it over her shoulders that Amity realizes it’s her varsity jacket.

It’s an honest-to-goodness miracle that Amity’s feet don’t fall out from under her.

“Amity?” Luz stands and places her hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay? I can’t tell if you’re holding your breath or have just seen a ghost.”

Look, Amity knows she hasn’t always been the nicest person, but there is only so much one person can take.

“Is it the jacket?” Luz removes her hands from Amity’s shoulders and grips the edges of the jacket. “I can take it off if you’d like.”

“No!” Amity accidentally shouts. “No, I’m fine. I think I just need to sit down.”

“Okay... if you’re sure,” Luz says skeptically. She guides the witch to sit on her bed. “Oh wait!” Luz goes to grab the snacks from the dresser and scampers back. “You did say you were hungry earlier.”

“Thank you,” Amity says and accepts the bag of dried apple slices with a small smile, ignoring the thoughts of how cute Luz looks in her jacket and how thoughtful she is screaming through her brain. _Get it together_.

They munch quietly on their respective snacks for a few minutes.

“So,” Luz breaks the silence. “If you’re okay with taking a study break, I have an idea for something we can do.”

“Sure,” Amity replies (not-so-)calmly and sets the food on her nightstand. “Ahem. What did you have in mind?”

Luz rises and goes to kneel by her bag. After rifling through her bag, she finds whatever it is she’s looking for and returns to her spot on the bed. “You usually use magic for your nails, right?”

Amity nods. “I don’t know any other way to do them.”

“Well, in the human world, we use this.” Luz opens her hands to reveal four small bottles full of different colored liquids. “It’s called nail polish.” She hands all but one over to Amity and unscrews the cap. “You use the brush to paint the color on and then you let it air dry. The more coats you put on, the longer it will last, in theory at least,” Luz finishes with a dry laugh and screws the cap back on the bottle in her hands.

Amity turns the other bottles over carefully. “What do you mean ‘in theory’?”

Luz scratches the back of her neck. “With all of the crazy stuff that goes on in the Boiling Isles I’m guessing it will probably chip away or rub off a lot sooner.”

“That just means you’ll have to paint them again sometime.” Amity’s eyes go wide. “I-I mean, if it works and if that’s something you want to do. Obviously you don’t have to and this can be a one time thing and I’m going to stop talking now.” Amity clamps her mouth shut and tries not to hyperventilate.

“Well, these bottles are a gift for you so you can do your nails like this whenever you want, but I’d be happy to paint them for you.” Luz smiles gently and Amity swears she must cast a healing spell or something of the sort because suddenly all of her worries are gone.

Amity smiles back and draws a circle of light in the air around each of her hands in turn to remove the black.

“Okey dokey,” Luz places the last bottle on the bed between them and rubs her hands together. “Which color would you like? Cranberry red, forest green, cotton candy pink, or inky black?”

“Hmmm. Would it be possible to alternate between the red and the black?”

“I like the way you think, Blight,” Luz winks. “That _leaves_ forest green and cotton candy pink for me.” The human waggles her eyebrows at her pun.

Amity rolls her eyes. “I refuse to acknowledge something so low.”

“Ouch,” Luz gasps and clutches at her chest right over the ‘A’ for Amity on the varsity jacket, causing Amity’s cheeks to heat slightly. “Now give me your hand, meanie.”

Was the heat slight before? It certainly isn’t anymore as Luz gently takes Amity’s hand in hers and suddenly there seems to be a genuine possibility that someone has set her on fire. The witch tries to form words, thoughts, anything, but her mind completely blanks as she feels the cool nail polish brush against her fingernails in stark contrast to the warmth of the human’s palm pressing up against her own. The lack of access to mental faculties merely continues when Amity notices Luz’s tongue poking out as she furrows her brow in concentration. With the egregious assault on her senses, Amity only barely manages to focus enough to learn how the polish is applied.

“Annnnndddddddd done!” Luz cheers triumphantly. “What do you think?”

Amity blinks, looks down at her nails now alternating colors of a deep red and a familiar shade of black, then glances at the clock. 20 minutes. Somehow she had both blacked out and been exceedingly aware of every touch for a solid 20 minutes.

Amity shakes her head and looks back to Luz. “They’re great! The color is really impressive. If I didn’t know better, I would say it is magic. Thank you.”

Luz practically beams and Amity wonders if the sun ever gets jealous. “Would you like to practice painting mine?”

“W-what?”

Luz slides over the two colors she had chosen earlier. “You should practice with my nails. That way I can give you some tips.”

“I...” Amity‘s eyes dart back and forth between the nail polish and her shaking hands.

Luz places a comforting hand on Amity’s, careful to avoid her nails. “It’ll be okay. I believe in you. And if you slip up, that’s okay too.”

Amity takes in Luz’s earnest face and breathes deeply then lets out a slow breath. “Okay.” She picks up the forest green and unscrews the cap. Carefully, she picks up Luz’s hand but, just as she’s about to apply her first stroke of polish, the sound of the front door opening followed by the click of shoes and heels on the tile floor rings through the house. Amity freezes.

“Children! We’re home!” Amity’s mother calls out, voice magnified with a spell.

“Oh, fuck,” Amity curses and the bottle of nail polish falls from her hands.


	3. I Won’t Let You Choke on the Noose Around Your Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: “The Cave” by Mumford and Sons
> 
> Y’all I was NOT prepared for my brain to go writing explosion but here we are and I gotta say I’m super stoked about this chapter

Luz manages to catch both the nail polish bottle and cap before they spill onto the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything!” Amity doesn’t mean to shout when she stands up, but her heart is thundering in her ears and she can barely focus enough to form coherent thoughts let alone words. “They’re not supposed to be home for another hour.” She looks at Luz, eyes widening with fear. “They can’t see you. They can’t know you’re here.”

Luz seals the nail polish bottle and sets it on the bed before gently placing her hand on Amity’s arm. “Hey,” she consoles. “It’s okay. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“They kill you for associating with me and my siblings,” Amity says, completely straight-faced.

“Oh,” Luz gulps. “Yeah, that’s pretty bad.” Luz glances towards the door then back at Amity. “So what do we do?”

“I-” A voice downstairs interrupts her.

“Hello, Mother, Father. How was your day?”

Amity’s blood runs cold. “What is Emira _doing_ ,” she hisses out and rushes towards her bedroom door, Luz following close behind, to peer around the edge of the doorframe.

“Volume, dear. We’ve talked about this. Our day was well enough considering the ignorant riffraff the other covens seem intent on sending to us under the guise of being their most prestigious members,” Mrs. Blight huffs while peeling her leather gloves from her hands.

“One wonders whether they are hiding their prodigies or if they simply are that incompetent,” Mr. Blight concurs while taking his wife’s coat and hanging it on the coatrack by the door.

“Perhaps both,” Edric chimes in. Unfortunately, the remark earns him a pointed scowl and Amity winces.

Before her parents can lay into him, Emira pipes up. “He means that while the other covens may be hiding their magical prodigies, they most likely still fall far below the expectations such a title would suggest.”

“Mm,” Mrs. Blight considers thoughtfully. “How astute, Edric, though I implore you to express your observations as clearly as your better half.”

Luz gasps softly at the underhanded comment. Amity merely clenches her teeth as Edric bows his head slightly in deference. Amity knows it hurt both of the twins whenever their parents raise one above the other, but to show any sign of an emotion such as pain was weakness and Blight children learned long before they could walk that weakness was never an option.

Which is precisely why Amity needs to get Luz, the person whose very existence tears practically every family lesson to shreds and who makes Amity want to become someone her parents would most assuredly hate, out of the house as soon as possible. So why exactly were Edric and Emira stalling her parents at the- _oh_.

Amity steps away from the door and tugs Luz further into her room. “Okay, here’s the plan.” She stops at the window and looks Luz in the eyes. “You’re going out the window.”

“Wait, _what_?” Luz glances out and down towards the ground before looking back at Amity. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

Luz’s eyes widen and she grabs Amity by the shoulders. “Amity, Mittens, you’re a great person and I know you’re the top student at Hexside but your room is at least two stories from the ground and my magic doesn’t exactly work like that.”

Amity deadpan stares at Luz for a moment then casually raises her left hand and gives her finger a swish. An abomination of considerable size appears outside the window and moans quietly, read to be given a command.

“Oh.” Luz grins sheepishly. “Right. You also have magic.”

“Yes, I do, Luz.” Amity smirks before refocusing at the task at hand. “Now,” she reaches out and twists the latch, “out the window you go.”

As Luz places a foot on the ledge, the sound of an open palm hitting skin echoes through the house followed shortly by Emira shouting her brother’s name. Both girls look towards the direction of the sound, one’s face aghast and the other holding back tears.

“Luz, you need to go,” Amity chokes out. 

“I can’t just-”

Amity turns away from her bedroom door and clears her throat, locking eyes with Luz, desperation evident. “Luz. You need to _go_.” She gently but firmly pushes Luz towards her abomination, but Luz twists out of her reach.

“No! It’s wrong! That?” Luz points in the direction of the foyer. “That’s _wrong_.”

Amity breathes shakily. “You’re right, Luz, okay? You’re right, but I need to get you out of this house before my parents do something far worse to you. Edric will be okay, and so will Emira and I. We look out for each other so you don’t need to worry, you just need to _leave_.”

For a moment, Luz simply stands there, the wheels evidently turning in her head. Amity prays she’ll go. She needs Luz to be safe. She needs her to not see this part of her life, to not be a part of it, to not be _destroyed_ by it. She needs her to leave and never return to Blight Manor. Amity doesn’t know why she thought bringing Luz to her house was a good idea. In retrospect, she probably wasn’t thinking. She was so consumed by wanting to share something with Luz that the full level of risk hadn’t registered. And now Luz will pay the price unless she leaves _now_.

“I’m sorry, Amity,” Luz says quietly, eyes downcast, and Amity thinks she has won, has successfully convinced her that she knows what’s best, but then, all of a sudden, Luz is sprinting through the open bedroom door and Amity’s heart plummets into her stomach with the same unforeseen speed. 

Her legs take off seemingly without being told to do so, the witch’s desperation yielding to instinct and impulse over thought. When she reaches the top landing, Amity sees her brother on the ground clutching his left cheek and Emira kneeling beside him, shielding him from any blows sure to follow.

Amity nearly trips down the stairs as she witnesses Luz leaping from the last step and slamming a glyph against the floor between the twins and their parents.

“Luz, that won’t-” The grate of an ice wall erupting from the tile and separating the family members interrupts Amity’s cry. “-work,” she finishes dumbly. Amity rushes over to where Luz crouches on the floor, ice glittering in front of her in the form of her magically formed wall and to the left of her in the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Blight.

“ _What magic_ ,” Mrs. Blight growls, “ _is this_?”

“Only a _pureborn witch_ may perform magic within Blight Manor and you,” Mr. Blight practically spits, “are no witch, let alone pureborn.”

While Amity helps her siblings stand and shift slowly towards the base of the staircase, Luz rises from the floor, her eyes burning in a way Amity has never seen and finds herself afraid. She doesn’t fear Luz. No, she knows Luz would never hurt her. Amity is afraid because her parents have found a way to drain all the warmth and optimism in that human’s eyes, the kindest eyes Amity has ever known, and turn it into rage and hatred. Even if this moment is just that, a moment, it nevertheless further adds to the proof that the family name has taken root within her parents and its definition seeped into their very cores until they themselves have become a pestilence of neglect and malignancy, a true blight.

“You don’t hit your kids,” Luz says, words so quiet Amity thinks she might have misheard.

“What was that, you impudent worm?” Mrs. Blight sneers.

“I SAID YOU DON’T HIT YOUR KIDS,” Luz yells at the top of her lungs with the ferocity of a griffin. It takes them all aback, even her parents each take a single step back before regaining their composure and practically snarling at the round-eared child wearing their youngest daughter’s varsity jacket. 

“How dare y-” A glyph paper slams into Mrs. Blight’s cheek and suddenly a vine wraps around her face, covering her mouth, before quickly growing into a cocoon around the rest of her body.

“You don’t hit them,” Luz takes a step forward. Mr. Blight raises his left hand to cast a spell, but another glyph paper lands within the creases between his fingers and a block of ice solidifies around his hand. 

“Why you-”

“You don’t condescend to them or compare them to each other.” The human continues walking forward and tosses another glyph onto the ground. Vines run beneath the ground and spring forth, tying tightly around Mr. Blight’s arms and legs and holding him in place. Luz leans in towards Amity’s parents’ faces. “And you treat them with the respect _you_ don’t _deserve_.”

“We are Blights!” Amity’s father hollers in her face. “You will pay dearly for what you have done, do you understand?”

Luz places one last glyph card between his teeth which grows into a flower just big enough to gag him. “I understand perfectly.”

With that, Luz turns away from them and approaches the Blight siblings, her eyes glued to the floor. The ice wall crumbles as she passes it, but her vines and the ice on Amity’s father’s hand remain in place. The human stops a pace away and Amity notices she’s shaking. Tentatively, Amity places a hand on her shoulder.

“Luz?” It’s barely a whisper, but it’s enough.

Luz looks up and the flaming rage has quelled, the familiar hearth-like warmth returning and the hard lines softening. “Pack your things.” She makes eye contact with the twins. “We’re going to The Owl House.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a magical world and Luz has access to magical weapons. In a real-world situation her method of confrontation should not be used, especially because of her lack of consent from the siblings themselves.
> 
> “If you know someone in the same situation as the Blight siblings, do not confront their abusers until you have talked to the victims about if they'd be comfortable with that and have made concrete plans with them about where they'll go in the aftermath (unless, of course, the victims are in immediate danger of serious injury). Otherwise, you may accidentally put your friends in more danger in your attempts to save them. In the meantime, you can provide emotional support and reassure them that they don't deserve that.” (In-depth PSA courtesy of user yardsards)
> 
> Additionally, child services may also be an option, but you need to speak with those being abused about whether or not this is a route they want to take.


	4. When I’m Sinking Like a Stone at Least I Know I’m Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: “Deep Water” by American Authors
> 
> Truth be told, this is more of an epilogue sort of chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!!!
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](https://gay-fandom-menace.tumblr.com/). I’m always open to requests (though I reserve the right to decline) and casual discussions and such.

Luz waits for them outside with her bag while the Blight siblings pack. Amity doesn’t take much: a few changes of clothes, her diary, and her schoolbooks. With one last glance around, Amity leaves her bedroom and shuts the door behind her, locking it with a spell.

When she exits the house (blatantly ignoring her parents still tied up in the foyer), she finds Emira and Edric have packed just as light. She makes eye contact with them and an understanding passes between them. They will be back. Luz may have showed them another way to battle, but this war is theirs and they will be the ones to continue the fight and finish it.

“Ready?” Luz asks.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Edric confirms, ruffling Amity’s hair. Just this once, she allows it.

They begin their trek in relative silence. The twins bicker a bit back and forth, but Amity keeps an eye on Luz who walks ahead of the three of them looking for all the world like the weight of a thousand suns rested on her shoulders and hers alone.

Amity speeds up slightly to walk beside the human. She mulls it over in her head for a few minutes before reaching out and brushing her fingers against the back of Luz’s hand. Luz startles slightly, but reaches over and entangles their hands, giving Amity’s a firm yet gentle squeeze.

They walk for a while longer, the twins now quiet and walking beside them. Out of nowhere, a bunny bounds across the road and they stop. It pauses to look at them, nose twitching, then continues to the other side of the road and disappears within the bushes.

Amity feels Luz’s hand slip from hers and her head snaps to the side when she hears a thud as Luz collapses to her knees, face in her hands. Her body shakes and she begins to sob.

Amity crouches beside her and places a hand on her back. The witch looks up and locks eyes with the twins.

“You got this, Mittens?” Emira mouths.

Amity nods.

“We’ll continue on ahead then,” Edric informs without sound.

Amity nods once more, waves them off, then turns her attention back to Luz. She rubs slow circles and, taking a chance, begins to sing softly. Luz leans into her, clutching tightly to her shirt now and burying her face in the space between Amity’s neck and shoulder. A few tears crawl down Amity’s cheeks at her friend’s pain.

They stay that way for a few minutes, Luz crying and Amity soothing her. Eventually, the sobs slow to a stop and Luz begins to breathe more steadily. Her grip loosens and she pulls back, swiping at her eyes with the heels of her palms.

“Sorry ‘bout your shirt,” Luz sniffles.

Amity gives her a soft smile. “Nothing that can’t be cleaned.”

Luz nods, staring at the ground. They sit quietly for a moment.

“Hey, Luz?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Amity places a hand over Luz’s. “For doing what I haven’t been able to.”

Luz looks up at Amity, eyes welling slightly. “I-” Her voice cracks and she takes a breath. “I think I might have gone too far. They’re still your parents. But the way they treated you and your siblings, I couldn’t... I couldn’t let that slide.”

“Hey.” Amity tucks a lock of Luz’s hair behind ear and cups her cheek (later she would be amazed she thought of this, let alone had the courage to go through with it). “ _Thank you_. Okay? I don’t think anyone’s stood up to my parents like that in a long time. I had forgotten they only pretend to be untouchable so thank you.”

A proud grin slowly blooms across Luz’s face. “I told you I would be your fearless champion.”

Amity laughs and presses a light kiss to Luz’s forehead (honestly she must be on some sort of rush right now; it’s a good thing she brought her diary). “That you are,” she agrees with a soft smile.

The blush on exploding from Luz’s cheeks is absolutely magnificent and Amity considers that maybe, just maybe, she can continue being bolder if it means she’ll see Luz blush like this again.

“Now then.” Amity stands and brushes herself before offering a hand to Luz. “Shall we go?”

Luz takes her hand, blush still prevalent, and stands. Instead of letting go of Amity’s hand, she readjusts her grip and gently swings their entwined hands back and forth. “Ready when you are!”

They continue down the path as the sun begins to lower towards the horizon, content to be in the other’s company and absolutely filled to the brim with enough butterflies to create a garden—oh, what a magnificent garden it would be.


End file.
